From Detention, I'm In Love
by Seitsuya
Summary: Special For Fujoshi Independence Day #3! Shou-ai, as usual. AU. Jumlah words yang terlampaui banyak. Deskripsi padat merayap. School life. NS, i think. Gak yakin sama judul. See the contains? Don't like? Don't read! Viva fujoshi!


"Mulai hari ini, dimohon kerjasamanya untuk dua pekan ke depan, Uchiha-_sensei_." Kepala sekolah Konoha High School tersenyum sekilas dan sedikit membungkuk di hadapan pemuda berusia duapuluh empat tahun yang tak merubah ekspresinya sedikit pun. Hanya terdengar gumaman pelan dari seorang yang dipanggil Uchiha-_sensei_ itu. Sang kepala sekolah juga hanya tersenyum singkat mendengar tanggapan atas ucapannya. Nampaknya ia harus terbiasa mempunyai staff pengajar seperti ini selama beberapa hari ke depan.

"Kurasa urusanku sudah selesai di sini. Permisi." Uchiha-_sensei_ itu pun berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu keluar. Di dalam otaknya sudah ada beberapa materi sebagai bahan ajarannya selama beberapa waktu ke depan.

Uchiha-_sensei_. Atau lebih tepatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Selama beberapa hari ke depan akan menghabiskan banyak waktunya di sekolah ini. Sasuke mendesah pelan ketika memikirkan hal ini. Ia baru saja mendapatkan gelar sarjana pendidikannya beberapa waktu lalu dan sudah mendapat tawaran pekerjaan dari sekolah ternama di kota tempatnya tinggal. Kemampuan Uchiha memang sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Ia terus berjalan hingga mencapai gerbang sekolah itu. Melirik sedikit pada gedung bertingkat yang ada di belakangnya, dan kembali mendesah pelan. Merepotkan. Pasti akan merepotkan.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Namikaze Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke

Special for Fujoshi Independence Day #3!

"Jadi, anak-anak—" sedikit jeda guru itu berbicara untuk mengambil udara, "Uchiha Sasuke-_sensei_ yang akan mengajarkan kalian materi sejarah dan matematika selama dua minggu ke depan," ujar sang guru yang sebentar lagi tugasnya akan digantikan oleh Sasuke. Sedikitnya ia merasa takut melihat tatapan lapar para siswi di kelas itu yang seperti ingin menerkam Sasuke. Namun guru itu lebih takut ketika ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat tatapan dingin yang membekukan dari sang guru pengganti.

"Mohon kerja samanya," Sasuke berujar singkat. Dia mengisyaratkan sang guru lama untuk pergi meninggalkan kelasnya dan disambut dengan anggukan dari sang guru.

"Karena tak ada lagi yang perlu saya jelaskan, saya permisi." Guru itu kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kelas dan keluar dari kelas.

Sasuke mengambil napas sedikit untuk berbicara, "tak ada sesi tanya-jawab untuk urusan pribadi. Saya di sini untuk mengajar materi, bukan membahas diri saya sendiri. Selain pertanyaan tentang materi yang saya berikan, jangan harap saya akan menjawabnya." Sasuke berujar dingin. Kelas yang awalnya riuh menjadi hening seketika ketika untaian kata beku itu terucap dari bibir tipis sang _Sensei_.

"Dan—" Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu kelas dan menguncinya, "—tidak ada yang boleh ke luar selama pelajaran saya. Dengan alasan apa pun, kecuali atas izin saya." Sasuke kembali berujar dingin. Ia berharap ucapan dinginnya itu terus melekat di ingatan para murid agar tak ada yang membangkang di kelasnya. Ia paling benci tipe yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran matematika hari ini," Sasuke bernapas pelan lalu mulai melantunkan kalimat-kalimat yang berhubungan tentang materinya.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, di gerbang sekolah yang sudah tertutup dan terkunci sejak beberapa waktu lalu, terlihat seorang remaja berambut pirang tengah sibuk memanjat melewati untaian logam kuat itu. Ia merangkak ke atas layaknya manusia laba-laba, sayangnya tanpa jaring laba-laba yang bisa membuatnya bergelayutan sana-sini.

Sang remaja yang telat itu hanya bisa menghela napas dan berusaha. Maaf saja, di kamus hidupnya tak ada kata menyerah. Ia terus berusaha memanjat dan melewati gerbang tinggi itu. Entah ke mana satpam yang biasa berjaga di sini. Biasanya ketika telat seperti ini ia akan berdebat dengan sang penjaga gerbang agar bisa melewati pintu masuk itu untuk mengikuti pelajaran di hari itu. Tapi sekarang, kebetulan dan kesialan untuknya.

"Ah, gerbang ini susah sekali dipanjatnya," keluh remaja _blonde_ itu. Entah karena bobot tubuhnya yang berat ataukah pagar ini yang memang tak ingin dipanjat olehnya. Memang sebelumnya ia tak pernah menerapkan metode ini ketika terlambat. Jadi rasanya sukar sekali. Tapi sekali lagi, tak ada kata menyerah. Ia terus berusaha naik dan ketika sampai di puncak gerbang, dalam sekali lompatan ia telah berada dalam kawasan Konoha High School. Menyeringai senang nan bangga adalah hal yang pertama kali ia lakukan ketika kakinya mencapai jalan di sana.

Remaja dengan _name tag_ Namikaze Naruto itu segera berlari menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Mengedarkan safirnya untuk mencari keberadaan tangga menuju lantai atas yang paling dekat dan dalam jangkauannya.

Segera ia kembali berlari ketika melihat tangga utama dalam safir biru miliknya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat oleh guru yang sedang piket hari ini. Karena kalau sampai terlihat, habislah ia. Buku pelanggaran sudah penuh dengan namanya. Tiga kali sudah Orangtuanya dipanggil karena ulahnya. Dua kali sudah ia merasakan nikmatnya saat disidang oleh Kepala Sekolah. Tidak. Tidak lagi.

Setelah pintu kelasnya terlihat di dalam safirnya, Naruto menambah kecepatan laju larinya. Matematika, walau guru yang mengajar tergolong bertoleransi tinggi, namun tetap saja ia malas mendengar ocehan tentang kedisiplinan terlebih dahulu. Oh _yeah_, memang sudah aturan jika murid melakukan kesalahan, sang guru yang bersangkutan haruslah memberikan nasehat rinci tentang kesalahan sang murid, dan detensi juga diberikan kepada si murid.

Kini pintu kelasnya tengah berada di depan matanya. Naruto mengatur tempo napasnya agar lebih teratur. Setelahnya napasnya sudah kembali dalam jalurnya, ia meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Namun, pintu itu belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan terbuka. Sedikit ia tabrakan tubuhnya ke arah pintu dengan harapan hanya engsel pintu yang membuat gerakan pintu itu terhambat. Namun tetap tak menunjukkan reaksi berarti.

Ia berjalan menuju jendela kelasnya. Naruto melihat ada seorang yang asing di dalam kelasnya. Ya, pengajarnya bukan orang yang biasa mengajar. Namun seorang yang terlihat lebih muda dan lebih tampan dan lebih keren dan lebih dingin, dan-dan-dan lainnya. Yang jelas berbeda. Dan juga, lebih menarik daripada pengajar yang sudah lanjut usia sebelumnya itu.

Dan nampaknya ada yang berbeda dengan keadaan kelasnya. Kelasnya ini biasa ribut, ramai, gaduh, dan sejenisnya. Namun yang ia lihat dan ia dengar sekarang, hanyalah suara dan pemandangan sang guru baru yang sedang menulis rentetan angka dan simbol di hamparan papan tulis sambil sesekali menjelaskan apa yang ia tulis itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" hanya serangkai kata ini yang terucap dari bibir remaja berkulit kecokelatan itu. Ia kembali memutar otak untuk menemukan jalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Oh, tidak lagi. Ia terlalu malas untuk kembali berurusan dengan absensi dan pembina kedisiplinan.

Melihat jendela yang ada di luar, otaknya bereaksi. Ia kembali memacu langkahnya menuju jendela yang berada di seberang jendela tempatnya tadi berdiri memperhatikan kelasnya. Ya, setiap kelas memang punya deretan jendela di dua sisinya kan? Dan bagi Naruto ini merupakan hal yang menguntungkan untuk posisinya sekarang. Ia berlari kembali ke luar gedung sekolah.

Sesampainya di luar gedung sekolah milik Konoha High School, ia memperhatikan seluruh hamparan jendela di sisi gedung itu. Memperkirakan, yang mana yang merupakan jendela kelasnya. Dan—nah! Itu dia! Jendela ruang kelasnya ada di paling pinggir karena kelasnya memang berada dalam urutan terakhir di deretan kelas di lantai dua.

Naruto kembali memperhatikan sekitarnya bagai maling yang mengincar permata di sebuah rumah. Baiklah, lapangan Konoha High School yang sekarang dalam keadaan sepi dan kosong-melompong. Ia berjalan mendekati sisi luar gedung itu. Mendongak ke atas, tempat di mana posisi jendela ruang kelasnya tepat di atasnya.

"Tunggu sebentar," Naruto menghentikan sejenak ancang-ancangnya untuk kembali memanjat. "Memanjatnya dengan apa? Aku 'kan bukan laba-laba atau pun cicak yang bisa menempel di dinding." Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Lama mengacak rambutnya, setelahnya ia terdiam dalam posisi yang seperti monyet itu. Lama-lama senyum cerah terukir di wajahnya yang dihiasi tiga garis halus di dua sisinya. "Tangga! Aku butuh tangga!" Tak mau Naruto kembali membuang waktu, ia berlari ke salah satu ruang di halaman belakang. Ruang peralatan. Itu tujuannya sekarang.

Berlari melewati halaman belakang, terlihat ada beberapa siswa-siswi memakai jas putih _a_ _la_ mahasiswa kedokteran berlalu di depannya. Mungkin sedang praktek di laboratorium sains. Karena memang laboratorium yang pekat dengan bau aneh itu terletak di belakang sekolah.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia sampai di ruang peralatan. Dan hanya sekedar berpikir lalu, sepanjang usahanya untuk masuk ke kelas, ia tak menemukan guru-guru berlalu-lalang. Dan itu menandakan bahwa Naruto memang sudah teramat telat. Matilah.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari benda yang terbuat dari kayu dan disusun bertingkat yang merupakan benda penyelamat jiwanya. Benda itu terletak di sudut ruangan. Ia berlari dan perlahan memindahkan tangga berwarna cokelat itu dari tempatnya. Sedikit sukar karena tangga itu tertumpuk dengan perkakas yang lain. Namun dengan segelintir usaha, tangga itu bisa dalam seretannya.

Tanpa memedulikan gesekan tangga dengan jalan yang dilewatinya, Naruto menyeret tangga itu hingga langkah kakinya terhenti di luar gedung Konoha High School. Kembali ke tempat tadi. Ia mencari jendela kelasnya dan setelah tereplika dalam safirnya, ia membawa ujung tangga itu mendekat ke bibir jendela kelasnya.

Ketika posisi sudah siap sedia di tempatnya, segera ia menumpukkan kakinya pada satu-persatu dari anak tangga yang ada. Tak ia pedulikan guru yang sedang mengajar di bawah kelasnya. Kelihatannya guru itu cukup syok melihat aksinya. Heh, biarlah. Namikaze Naruto memang selalu penuh kejutan 'kan? Seantero Konoha High School juga tahu.

"Jadi, letak perbedaan antara bilangan rasional dan irasional adalah—" suara Sasuke terhenti sejenak mendengar bunyi asing menyambut indra pendengarannya. Sedikit ia torehkan kepalanya ke arah yang menurutnya menjadi sumber suara. Pupil _onyx_ miliknya sedikit melebar ketika melihat seonggok manusia berambut kuning cerah sedang berusaha masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya melalui jendela yang telah ia kunci sebelumnya.

"Satu orang jelaskan. Siapa makhluk yang ada di jendela itu." Ucapan Sasuke lantas membuat seluruh murid yang ada mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Sang murid yang agaknya merasa diperhatikan pun mulai melihat keadaan kelasnya. Remaja pirang yang ternyata adalah Namikaze Naruto itu hanya menyengir melihat tatapan heran dari kawan-kawannya.

Satu murid perempuan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, tanda bahwa ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari _sensei_-nya itu.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat, tanda pula bahwa ia mengizinkan sang murid berhelai merah jambu untuk berbicara.

"Dia Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha-_sensei_. Salah satu murid di kelas ini, ia penghuni bangku belakang itu," Sakura menunjuk bangku belakang yang ternyata memang kosong.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat menanggapi ucapan murid dengan _name_ _tag_ Haruno Sakura itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju murid yang masih memasang cengiran _a_ _la_ rubah di wajahnya yang berwarna kecokelatan.

Naruto terus tersenyum dan menyengir. Ternyata _sensei_-nya yang baru cukup baik hati juga. Terlihat dari wajahnya, sang _sensei_ sepertinya tidak suka banyak bicara. Ia memperkirakan kalau ia tak akan dapat ocehan dengan guru ini. Ah, senangnya melalui hari dengan ritual yang seperti ini.

Dan benar 'kan, apa kata Naruto! Guru berkilau oniks itu membuka jendela untuknya. Cengiran Naruto makin melebar.

"Maaf, saya terlambat, _sensei_. Tadi ada sedikit insiden. Tapi saya tetap datang 'kan, _sensei_? _Sensei_ tahu? Saya harus memanjat gerbang, bolak-balik lorong-luar gedung-ruang peralatan-luar gedung lagi hanya untuk mencari cara agar bisa mengikuti pelajaran _sensei_ loh! Saya juga harus menaiki tangga agar bisa sampai ke jendela kelas karena _sensei_ sepertinya telah mengunci pintunya. Saya pikir kalau menggedor pintu dapat menimbulkan kegaduhan di kelas lain, nanti kelas kita akan dicap jelek! Saya hebat kan, _sensei_? Harusnya _sensei_ memberikan penghargaan atas usaha dan pemikiran saya ini." Naruto mengambil jeda untuk bernapas, pasalnya ia berbicara tanpa jeda dan itu bukan hal mudah.

Ia melirik sang _sensei_, tak ada reaksi berarti. Sang _sensei_ tetap menatap dirinya dengan datar. Tanpa emosi. Tanpa marah, tanpa kesal, tanpa senyum. Hm, padahal laki-laki di depan Naruto ini cukup tampan—ralat, tampan sekali. Aish, cukup dengan imajinasimu, Naruto. Lanjutlah merayu sang _sensei_ agar ia menyuruhmu duduk di bangkumu.

"Tapi saya tak butuh apa-apa kok, _sensei_. Saya hanya ingin _sensei_ mempersilahkan saya masuk dan mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa." Dengan senyum lebar, Naruto mengakhiri pidato ringkasnya. Sedikit ia terengah mengingat bagaimana ia bicara tadi. Napas pendek, bicara tanpa jeda. _Geez._

Sang Uchiha-_sensei_ tetap tak merubah ekspresinya. Tetap datar dan dingin.

Baru saja Naruto hendak bicara lagi, _sensei_ barunya memotong ancang-ancangnya.

"Aku tak meminta penjelasanmu. Cepat masuk." Dingin. Datar. Beku. Brr.

Dahi Naruto terasa berkedut kesal. Dari tanggapan _sensei_-nya itu, terlihat sekali kalau si _sensei_ ini tak terlalu menganggap penting penjelasannya itu.

"Uh, _sensei_ tak menghargai semua usahaku!" Naruto bersidekap.

"Hn. Cepat masuk atau jendela ini kembali kukunci." Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali menutup jendela itu.

Naruto yang melihat gerakan _sensei_-nya itu tersentak, segera ia menahan jendela agar tidak kembali berciuman dengan kusennya. "Baiklah. Tapi setidaknya _sensei_ harus memberikan tanggapan berarti atas penjelasan berentetku tadi." Naruto tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya. Oh, _yeah_, seorang Namikaze memang seperti itu.

Sasuke tetap tak merubah ekspresinya, hanya matanya yang berkilat bingung dan kesal. Cari masalah, bocah ini. "Memang kau mau apa?" Sasuke bertanya datar.

Naruto cengengsan, "berikan tanggapan positif atas semua penjelasanku!"

Sasuke mendengus, "hn. Itu tanggapanku. Cepat masuk." Sasuke benar-benar akan kembali menutup jendela jika si anak pirang ini masih saja bertingkah.

"Eee—itu tanggapan macam apa? Ambigu sekali." Naruto cemberut setelah mendengar tanggapan _sensei_ barunya. Dan mereka terus berdebat tanpa memedulikan pandangan heran dari seluruh murid yang ada di kelas itu. Seakan kelas dan jendela milik berdua.

"Kututup." Sasuke menarik kembali jendela agar kembali ke tempatnya tadi, dan Naruto kembali menahannya.

"_Sensei_ seperti perempuan. Sensitif sekali." Naruto kembali membuka jendela yang hampir tertutup itu dan melangkah melewati kusennya.

Sasuke sekuat tenaga menahan keinginannya untuk menghajar si bocah pirang yang dengan beraninya mengatai dirinya perempuan. Ia berbalik meninggalkan jendela dan kembali memegang spidol yang tadi sempat ia letakkan di meja guru di sana.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kursi miliknya di belakang. Segera bergerombol dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Pelajaran Sasuke sudah dimulai kembali dan itu menyebabkan beberapa kali gerombolan Naruto mendapat teguran dari sang _sensei_ karena berisiknya mereka.

Dan sampailah mereka di penghujung jam pelajaran Sasuke, murid-muird sudah memasukkan semua perkakas matematika mereka. Sasuke sendiri juga sudah merapikan semua yang ada di mejanya. "Pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai. Jangan lupa mengerjakan latihan rumah yang telah saya berikan itu. Dan untuk Namikaze Naruto," Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika namanya disebut, "detensi menanti Anda sepulang sekolah nanti. Datang ke ruangan guru setelah jam pulang sekolah nanti. Permisi." Sasuke berjalan cepat meninggalkan kelas itu.

Safir Naruto mengecil ketika mendengarnya. "Tadi apa katanya, Kiba?" Naruto bertanya pada salah satu temannya untuk kembali meninjau ulang apa yang ia dengar tadi.

"Detensi, Naruto, kau dapat detensi." Inuzuka Kiba berujar santai sambil menyeruput sari jeruk yang tadi dibelinya sebelum bel masuk. Rencananya ingin meminum ketika pelajaran matematika, tapi niatnya langsung dibatalkan sepenuh hati ketika melihat bagaimana _sensei_ barunya.

Naruto semakin syok, "detensi? DETENSI? Dasar TEME-_SENSEI_!" Naruto berseru geram. "Sialaaaan! Ah, aku malas. Kiba, gantikan aku menghadap _sensei_ itu!" Ia meraung frustasi. Andai Uchiha-_sensei_ itu tahu berapa kali Naruto mendapat detensi. Sungguh, ia sudah kenyang dengan yang seperti itu. Tapi ya, mau diapakan lagi? Sudah peraturannya begitu.

Salah Naruto juga, sebenarnya. Andai ia tidak menonton televisi hingga larut malam dan tidak mengacuhkan teriakan Ibunya tadi pagi yang menyuruhnya untuk bangun, hari ini pasti akan berjalan lebih normal.

"Kau pasti tidak berpikir kalau aku mau, Naruto." Kiba memutar bola matanya. Dan sepanjang pelajaran hingga jam pulang terpaksa dihabiskan Kiba untuk mendengarkan gerundelan dan gerutan dari si pirang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Bel tanda pulang telah berdering beberapa saat yang lalu, seluruh murid yang belajar di Konoha High School tengah merapikan seluruh perlengkapan mereka dan bersiap pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun tidak bagi seorang remaja dengan safir yang tereplika dalam matanya. Dia masih harus menjalani satu kegiatan lagi.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah tempatnya belajar. Sesekali melirik ke kelas-kelas yang telah ia lewati. Sepi. Mungkin karena hari ini tak ada kegiatan klub sama sekali. Remaja pirang ini kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruangan para guru.

Sesampainya di sebuah ruangan yang di pintunya bertuliskan Ruang Guru, ia memutar kenop pintu yang tersedia di pintu itu lalu mendorongnya pelan. Tak perlu lama berselang, pintu itu sedikit berderit. Naruto semakin mendorong pintu itu agar tubuhnya bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Kembali ia mendapatkan ruangan itu sepi. Hanya ada satu orang yang menghuni ketika ia masuk. Tentu saja si _sensei_ yang membuat Naruto masuk ke ruangan ini. Dilihat dari sepinya ruangan ini, pasti hari ini hanya dirinya yang terkena detensi hari ini. Naruto berdecak kesal ketika pemikiran seperti itu hinggap di alam pikirannya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu datang hanya untuk berdiri di pintu. Cepat masuk agar aku bisa memberikanmu detensi dan aku bisa cepat pulang." Sebuah suara datang menginterupsi diri Naruto yang sedang asik bergelut dengan alam pikirannya. Ia memfokuskan safir biru miliknya ke arah seorang laki-laki di meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Teme-_sensei_,"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Uchiha-Teme-_sensei_,"

Tetap tak ada tanggapan.

"Uchiha-_sensei_,"

"Hn."

Akhirnya.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir kesal. "Mengapa baru menjawab setelah aku memanggilmu tiga kali?"

"Aku hanya merasa dipanggil satu kali." Sasuke berujar sambil memeriksa beberapa tugas yang datang dari muridnya di kelas lain.

"Aku memanggilmu tiga kali, Teme-_sensei_." Naruto tetap cemberut. Dan lagi-lagi tak ada tanggapan dari sang _partner_ bicara.

"Uchiha-_sensei_!" Naruto berseru kesal.

"Hn. Apa?" ujar Sasuke tetap tak mengalihkan pandangan dari setumpuk buku-buku di atas mejanya.

"Dari tadi aku memanggilmu." Naruto bertambah kesal.

"Namaku bukan Teme." Naruto memutar bola matanya mendengar tanggapan _sensei_-nya. Nampaknya Uchiha-_sensei_ ini cukup kekanakkan.

"_Whatever_," Naruto bergumam. "Jadi apa detensi yang akan aku terima? Cepat, agar aku bisa pulang dan tidak melihat wajahmu yang menyebalkan itu untuk hari ini."

"Kau pikir aku betah melihat wajahmu terlalu lama, Dobe?" Sasuke berujar dingin.

Safir Naruto berkilat kesal mendengar sebutan baru untuk dirinya dari sang guru baru. "Dobe? Aku ini pintar, tahu!" Naruto kembali berseru kesal. Untunglah keadaan ruangan guru dan sekolah telah sepi. Kalau masih ramai, mungkin ia sudah ditendang ke luar karena berisiknya.

"Jangan bergaya. Kau sendiri memanggilku Teme." Sasuke berujar singkat. Ia mengalihkan oniks kelamnya dari tumpukan buku-buku ke arah Naruto yang nampaknya masih betah berdiri di pintu. "Cepat ke sini."

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya sebelum ia berjalan ke sudut, tempat meja sang _sensei_. "Apa?" ujarnya kesal.

"Bereskan buku-buku yang sudah kukoreksi itu." Sasuke melirik tumpukan buku-buku yang sengaja ia lempar berantakan. Biasanya ia tak seperti ini, namun karena bingung harus memberikan detensi apa, terpikirlah cara ini.

Naruto yang dititah seperti itu, hanya menurut. Ia ingin cepat pulang, cepat makan _ramen_, cepat main bersama teman-temannya. Tak perlu waktu lama, ia sudah bergerak untuk membereskan tumpukan buku itu. Mengklasifikasikannya berdasarkan kelas masing-masing. Setelahnya, malah menggeratak meja kerja Sasuke.

"_Sensei_, ini foto dengan siapa?" Naruto menunjuk satu foto yang terbingkai sederhana di sebuah bingkai hitam polos dengan aksen putih di tepi. Sasuke melirik ke arah pandang Naruto. Ia sudah pasrah ketika mejanya diacak-acak oleh Naruto.

"Aku dan Kakakku," Sasuke kembali merapikan perlengkapannya yang tadi sudah digeratak Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk mendengar jawaban Sasuke, "di sini _sensei_ masih kecil sekali. Imut. Kontras jika melihat versi dewasanya," Naruto melirik Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil. Sasuke menggeram dibuatnya.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah buku, dan menggulugnya, "karena ini bukan lagi jam sekolah," Sasuke menghantamkan gulungan buku itu ke kepala Naruto, "bukan kekerasan jika aku melakukan hal itu. Lagi pula, anggap pukulan itu sebagai detensi."

Naruto mengaduh sambil mengelus kepalanya, "jangan main tangan, _sensei_! Sakit, tahu." Ia berkata sambil mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

Sembari mengelus kepalanya, safir biru milik Naruto mengedar. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah salah satu di jendela yang belum tertutup. Naruto menyibak gorden yang menghalangi pandangannya ke luar. Beberapa lama dirinya terus berdiri diam menatap luar.

Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto dengan ujung oniks miliknya. Ia benci mengakui ini, tapi wajah salah satu muridnya yang sedang berdiri dekat jendela itu terasa menyilaukan. Apalagi saat ini, saat Sang Surya menyiramkan sedikit cahayanya pada tubuh si remaja pirang itu.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghapus pemikiran yang tadi sempat hinggap di otaknya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan beberapa langkah menuju lemari tempat menaruh berkas-berkas pribadi para guru. Tadi ada beberapa data yang tak sempat ia letakkan di sana.

Naruto kembali berbalik, melihat sekitar ruangan. Lalu terkekeh, "_sensei,_ di ruangan ini benar hanya ada kita berdua ya? Fufu—berarti aku bisa menyerang _sensei_ kapan saja."

"Kau hanya seorang murid." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada meremehkan. Heh, memang apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang murid yang masih jauh di bawahnya ini? Sasuke yakin bahwa ucapan Naruto tadi hanyalah godaan yang tak bermutu.

"Eh? Aku bisa melakukan hal yang berbahaya untuk _sensei_ loh! Dan aku seorang gay, sekedar informasi." Naruto menyengir melihat oniks Sasuke sedikit membulat tanda bahwa _sensei_-nya ini kaget dengan ucapannya itu. Itu bukan godaan, tapi memang fakta, sih.

Meski tadi sedikit kaget, Sasuke masih saja menganggap ucapan Naruto hanya gurauan belaka. Lagi pula—sungguh, saat ini Sasuke sedang tak ada niat untuk sekedar beradu mulut dengan Naruto. Lelah, lelah, lelah. Sejak tadi pagi, sejak ia tiba di sini, ia sudah harus mengajar penuh. Di tiap jam pelajaran, pasti ada saja kelas yang diajarnya. Jadwal mengajarnya begitu padat. Padahal ini hari pertamanya mengajar. Sasuke menghela napas, "terserah. Lakukanlah sesukamu."

Sasuke membuka salah satu laci di lemari logam yang menjadi tempat tujuannya. Lalu meletakkan beberapa berkas yang ada di genggamannya tadi.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke sedikit heran karena setelah ia bicara, Naruto tak memberikan tanggapan lagi. Namun tak ingin ambil pusing demi sesuatu yang baginya tak penting, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melewatkan pemikiran itu. Sasuke hendak berbalik sebelum tubuhnya dengan paksa di hadapkan pada sesuatu di belakangnya.

Sasuke merasa sedikit nyeri di bagian punggung saat merasakan bagian belakang tubuhnya itu menyentuh dinding di sebelah lemari logam itu. Sasuke tanpa sadar memejam mata ketika tubuhnya terdorong menuju dinding berwarna gading itu. Ia membuka mata pelan, memperlihatkan oniks hitamnya sedikit demi sedikit. Sedikit mengerjap menganalisis keadaan.

"Namika—" ucapan Sasuke terhenti sejenak ketika merasakan dadanya ditekan oleh telapak tangan salah satu muridnya itu.

"_Sensei_ laki-laki 'kan?" Naruto berujar sambil memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tak terdefinisi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kaku. Bodohnya ia, mengapa ia harus menjawab pertanyaan bodoh macam itu? Si Dobe ini juga bodoh. Mengapa malah bertanya hal bego begitu?

"Harusnya _sensei_ tahu," Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke ingin terus memundurkan wajahnya andai saja kepala bagian belakangnya tak mentok dengan dinding.

"Harusnya _sensei_ tahu bahwa tak boleh mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu di hadapan seorang lelaki," Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah leher Sasuke. Bisa ia rasakan tubuh _sensei_-nya yang bergetar. Dan si _sensei_ yang mencoba menahan getaran itu. Naruto terkekeh pelan. Betapa asiknya menggoda sang guru baru ini.

Sedang Sasuke bergelut dengan alam pikirannya. Ia sudah tak mau lagi memikirkan kondisi badannya yang mulai bergetar hebat. Jujur, ia takut dan juga bingung. _Kalimat seperti itu? _Apa maksudnya? Seketika ia teringat. Ah, apa maksudnya ketika ia berkata _lakukanlah sesukamu_?

Rasanya tubuhnya semakin bergetar saat ia merasakan napas Naruto yang mulai merambat naik ke arah wajahnya. Kini wajah sang murid tengah kembali berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Dan dalam jarak yang tak bisa diukur Sasuke karena terlalu dekat, kini bisa dirasakannya pula kalau wajah Naruto perlahan mendekat dan semakin mendekat ke wajahnya. Dan inilah puncak dari ketakutan dan gemetar hebat di tubuh Sasuke. Naruto mencium bibirnya—ulangi.

Namikaze Naruto. Mencium. Bibir. Seorang. Uchiha Sasuke.

_What. The. Heck?_

Syok luar biasa melanda Sasuke. Manusia mana yang tak syok jika di hari pertama sudah sudah tercium begini? Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke kembali mengambil alih tubuhnya, ia hendak mendorong Naruto dengan harapan tubuh kecokelatan itu membentur tembok, lalu Sasuke akan menghajarnya sampai dirinya puas.

Namun secepat-cepatnya Sasuke ingin bereaksi, nyatanya Naruto lebih cepat darinya. Baru saja hendak melakuan imajinasi kejamnya, tubuh Naruto sudah tak ada lagi di depannya. Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali. Berusaha mengamati keadaan, sebuah suara melengking hinggap di telinganya.

"AKU AKAN KEMBALI BESOK, TEME-_SENSEI_!" Sang murid berucap diiringi dengan tawa yang bagi Sasuke terdengar menyebalkan.

Barulah Sasuke sadar sepenuhnya. Ia melihat pintu yang masih bergerak-gerak tanda bahwa baru saja ada makhluk yang melewatinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan makhluk kuning itu?

Terkutuklah kau, Namikaze Naruto, beraninya kau merampok ciuman pertama seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia berjalan menuju jendela terbuka yang sempat dihinggapi Naruto tadi. Oniksnya melempar pandangan keluar. Terlihat di matanya seorang remaja pirang yang berlari ke luar kawasan gedung sekolah. Rasanya ingin kembali menghajar si murid jika mengingat perbuatan apa yang dilakukan si pirang itu pada dirinya.

Tenangkan dirimu, Sasuke, masih banyak waktu yang akan kau lewati dengan si Namikaze itu. Sasuke mendesah pelan memikirkannya. Apalagi ketika teringat jika besok ia harus memberikan materi sejarah di kelas itu. Tuntutan pekerjaan, Sasuke, tuntutan pekerjaan.

Dan hari berlalu begitu cepat, begitu cepat Sang Surya menggantikan Sang Purnama. Hari esok telah berganti menjadi hari ini. Semua kembali dengan ritual paginya masing-masing.

Sasuke kembali mengajar, tujuannya adalah kelas tempat si pirang yang kemarin melakukan hal tak senonoh padanya. Menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, sesekali Sasuke tersenyum amat singkat kepada guru lain. Hanya untuk keformalan, tertulis juga di peraturan bahwa setiap guru harus sering saling menyapa. Merepotkan untuk seorang macam Sasuke.

Kembali mendesah pasrah, Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas itu karena bel tanda masuk telah berdering lengking beberapa saat lalu. Bisa terasa olehnya ketika dirinya belum masuk, kelas itu begitu gaduh. Namun ketika sebelah kakinya menapak di kelas itu, seketika hening menyergap indra pendengarannya.

Sasuke tersenyum bangga dalam hati, ternyata ucapannya kemarin masihlah diingat oleh para murid-murid ini. Tentu saja, Konoha High School adalah salah satu dari jejeran sekolah terbaik di daerah ini. Malah bisa dibilang yang terbaik. Murid-murid yang masuk ke sekolah ini pastilah sudah diayak dengan baik.

Namun rasanya semua _image_ positif tentang murid-murid di Konoha High School itu remuk dan lebur ketika Sasuke mengingat ada seorang bajingan berkedok murid yang kemarin menciumnya itu.

Kembali Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan jejak ingatan kemarin. Fokus, Sasuke, fokus. Ia berjalan menuju meja yang memang disediakan untuk guru.

Tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi atau semacamnya. Karena Sasuke sendiri malas menjawabnya. Jadi ia sudah peringatkan pada murid-murid yang akan diajarnya.

Sasuke duduk di kursinya, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Menelusuri deretan bangku belakang. Oniksnya terpusat pada satu-satunya bangku yang belum terisi. Ia tahu siapa yang menghuni bangku itu. Semoga anak itu tak mencari masalah lagi dengannya.

Hendak ia menanyakan pada siswa-siswi yang ada di dalam kelas perihal bangku belakang yang kosong. Hanya sekedar keformalan saja, sebenarnya. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang tak masuk dan siapa juga yang menghuni bangku kosong itu.

Namun sebelum Sasuke hendak mengeluarkan untaian kata, jendelanya kembali terketuk. Dengan gerak refleks, ujung oniksnya melirik ke samping. Anak itu lagi. Entah keberapa kalinya ia mendesah pelan. Anak itu serius. Bocah pirang itu serius ingin mendapat detensi darinya.

Dan yang diherankan oleh Sasuke adalah, mengapa harus jendela—lagi? Apa bocah ini memang suka menarik perhatian hingga ke tingkat yang cukup ekstrem seperti ini? Entah. Bukan urusan Sasuke. Dan selamanya si bodoh itu bukan urusan Sasuke.

"Hehe—" Naruto menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, "—aku dapat detensi lagi 'kan, _sensei_?" Posisinya sekarang masih ada di luar jendela.

Sasuke hanya mendesah pasrah, dan mengangguk pelan. Membuat Naruto bersorak.

"Yahuuuuuu!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju ke atas untuk menggambarkan betapa senangnya ia. Tak peduli bahwa hidupnya hanya ia gantungkan pada pijakan kecil di luar gedung tempat belajar-mengajar itu.

"Cepat duduk di bangkumu." Sasuke berbalik dan kembali memberikan materi sejarahnya. Sedang Naruto langsung melompati kusen di jendela dan berlari kesenangan menubruk Kiba.

"Selama aku hidup di Dunia, baru kali ini aku melihat orang yang begitu bahagia mendapat detensi." Kiba berujar sambil menatap Naruto yang masih menyengir kesenangan dengan pandangan aneh. Dirinya sendiri saja selalu frustasi ketika melanggar peraturan dan mendapat detensi. Sedangkan manusia yang masih asik memeluk-meluk dirinya ini, terlihat begitu senang ketika Uchiha-_sensei_ memberikan detensi. Sebenarnya selama ini Kiba berteman dengan makhluk apa?

Naruto hanya menyengir menanggapi ucapan Kiba, dirinya terasa bahagia bisa bertemu Sasuke di luar jam sekolah seperti kemarin lagi. Ah, semoga saja tak ada murid yang di hukum seperti kemarin. _Yeah_, dan hari ini harus lebih baik dari hari kemarin!

Setelah beberapa jam terlalui, akhirnya bel pulang kembali berdering. Naruto langsung berseru riang. Ia diam di kursinya menunggu keadaan kelas seperti kemarin. Tak ia hiraukan Kiba yang meminta pulang bersama, mungkin si anak anjing itu masih menggerundel sekarang.

Naruto menunggu semua murid dan guru pulang terlebih dahulu, lalu melesat ke ruang guru untuk bertemu Sasuke!

Naruto juga tak tahu mengapa, ia senang sekali menggoda guru baru itu. Sudah terpikirkan dalam otaknya, mungkin ketika ia memasuki ruangan para guru nanti, Sasuke akan langsung membanting dirinya dan menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Naruto tertawa ketika pemikiran itu melintas di alam pikirannya. Guru itu lucu sekali. Dan sepertinya, Naruto berbakat menjadi seorang masokis. Tertawa ketika memikirkan dirinya akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sasuke.

Setelah yakin kalau Konoha High School telah hampir kosong, Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan guru. Dan setelah sampai dan memutar kenop pintu, Naruto mendorong pintu cokelat itu agar ia bisa masuk ke dalamnya. "Hallo, Teme-_sensei_!" Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen-dokumen di atas mejanya. Ia memberikan tiga lembar kertas folio pada Naruto, "isi penuh kertas itu dengan tulisan '_Aku tak akan terlambat lagi dan jika terlambat aku tak akan kembali memanjat gedung dan masuk ke kelas melalui jendela._' Cepat kerjakan itu dan segera pulang." Sasuke bicara tanpa sedikit pun menatap Naruto.

Naruto mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke arah Sasuke, "bolpoin. Aku butuh bolpoin."

"Apa yang kau bawa ke sekolah, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya datar namun cukup kentara kalau ia kesal.

"Aku bawa tubuhku. Dan juga niat untuk bertemu denganmu." Naruto menyengir. Ia langsung mengaduh sakit ketika dahinya serasa tersentil oleh sesuatu yang keras. Sepertinya bolpoin. "Kekerasan!"

"Hn. Cepat lakukan tugasmu dan cepat pulang. Dan jangan mengerjakan di dekatku." Sasuke kembali menambahkan kalimat terakhir ketika melihat Naruto yang ingin mengambil kursi untuk duduk di seberangnya.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir kesal mendengar rentetan kata yang terucap dari bibir tipis _sensei_-nya. Baiklah, kali ini ia akan menurut. Naruto berjalan ke meja salah satu guru yang terletak agak jauh dari Sasuke. Segera ia mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan sang _sensei_ padanya.

"Pegal, _sensei_~ Tanganku pegal~" Tak berapa lama berselang, Sasuke sudah mendengar keluhan dari si _blonde_. Ia melirik Naruto dengan sudut oniksnya, nampaknya si tolol itu sedang mengibaskan tangan kanannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menulis. Sasuke kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Jangan kembali lagi ke sini kalau kau memang tak ingin merasakannya," ujar Sasuke dingin.

Naruto tersentak mendengar perkataan gurunya, "eh? Tapi aku masih ingin bersama _sensei_," Naruto cemberut.

Sasuke diam menatap dokumen-dokumen di bawahnya, entah kenapa dirinya bingung ingin menanggapi dengan apa. Sasuke sadar kalau ucapan Naruto itu hanyalah godaan biasa. Namun entah mengapa tubuhnya bereaksi akan ucapan itu dan Sasuke sedang dalam proses untuk tidak bertingkah yang aneh-aneh.

"Uchiha-_sensei_ tidak pernah jatuh cinta ya?"—Dan jenis pertanyaan macam apa ini?

"Bukan urusanmu. Jangan pernah bertanya hal yang berbau privasi seperti itu."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "kata _sensei_ kita ini di luar pelajaran sekolah 'kan? Kalau begitu aku bukan murid _sensei_." –Dan Sasuke pun termakan omongannya sendiri.

"Detensi masih bagian dari kegiatan sekolah. Peraturan itu berlaku,"jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu harusnya _sensei_ tidak melempariku dengan bolpoin tadi."

"Dan kau juga harusnya tidak menciumku kemarin." Setelahnya suasana hening. Sasuke diam, Naruto bungkam.

"Hehe—_sensei_ masih mengingatnya, ya? Uwah, segitu berartinyakah, ciuman dariku untuk _sensei_?" Naruto cengengesan setelah sekian detik diam.

Sasuke hanya mendengus menjawabnya. Bingung tanggapan macam apa yang ia harus lontarkan atas perkataan Naruto tadi. "Hn."

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ia kembali berkutat dengan detensinya, Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Besok jangan ke sini lagi. Aku bosan melihat wajahmu."Selang beberapa lama, Sasuke berbicara.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Tidak bisa, _sensei_. _Sensei_ pasti sudah tahu kalau ada peraturan yang berkata, bahwa setiap murid yang melakukan kesalahan, guru yang bersangkutan harus memberikan pengarahan dan hukuman pada murid. Dan aku adalah murid bermasalah yang butuh detensi _sensei_." Naruto tertawa pelan

Sasuke mendesah pelan, Naruto tertawa. Dan semua berjalan seperti kemarin—tentu saja tanpa ciuman.

Hampir dua pekan mereka terus bertemu seperti itu. Herannya, Naruto selalu saja bisa mencari akal untuk melakukan kesalahan pada pelajaran di sekolah. Entah itu membuang sampah sembarangan, kaki diangkat ke atas meja, tidak mengerjakan tugas. Dan yang paling _amazing_, semua itu hanya ada dalam pelajaran sejarah dan matematika.

Layaknya hari ini, ketika hanya tersisa beberapa manusia di gedung Konoha High School, Sasuke duduk di bangku kantin sekolah dengan sekaleng _cola_ dingin di genggamannya. Naruto duduk tak jauh darinya.

Sasuke lebih suka seperti ini. Ketika ruangan guru juga diisi oleh beberapa guru dan murid yang sedang menjalani detensi, dirinya lebih suka pergi ke tempat yang sepi. Sebenarnya hal ini juga dilakukannya agar tak ada yang berpikiran macam-macam ketika melihat mereka.

Setelah melewati beberapa hari dalam detensi, sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke sudah mulai menerima keberadaan Naruto yang menerobos paksa untuk masuk dalam kehidupannya. Sasuke merasa tak guna jika menghentikan usaha si remaja pirang itu. Ia sudah tak mau memikirkan lagi, apa si _blonde_ itu hanya menggodanya saja atau memang serius ingin berada di dekatnya.

Sasuke sudah tak peduli dengan hatinya yang terkadang sering bergetar senang ketika Naruto berada dalam jangkauannya walau tak bisa disentuhnya. Ia sudah tak mau memikirkan hal itu. Yang penting ia dan Naruto ada di satu tempat di mana Sasuke bisa menjangkaunya. Bagi Sasuke itu sudah cukup. Ia juga tak perlu tahu bagaimana isi hati Naruto. Merepotkan dan menyakitkan jika hasilnya tak sesuai harapan.

Tak jauh dengan Sasuke, sekitar duabelas hari yang Naruto lalui dengan Sasuke rasanya semakin membuat dirinya lebih dekat dengan si _sensei_ dingin itu. Ia sekarang tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang penggemar tomat sampai mati, ia sekarang tahu kalau Sasuke pernah kehilangan seorang Kakak yang begitu disayanginya, ia sekarang tahu bahwa Orangtua Sasuke telah berpulang lebih dulu. Ho, tentu saja informasi yang Naruto dapat dengan sedikit paksaan.

Entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah menomorduakan tujuan awalnya untuk menggoda Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan ia hanya ingin berada di dekat Sasuke. Hanya untuk melihat sang _sensei_. Rasanya ada secuil ruang dalam hatinya yang membutuhkan keberadaan Sasuke, dan lama-kelamaan ruang itu terus membesar, meluapkan sesuatu yang tertahan di dalamnya.

"Teme-_sensei_," panggil Naruto setelah seteguk sari jeruk kembali memasuki kerongkongannya.

"Hn." Sasuke menganggapi panggilan Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan yang kosong-melompong di depan kantin.

"Kelihatannya kita sudah bisa masuk ke dalam ruang guru lagi." Sasuke melihat beberapa manusia yang sudah berjalan keluar, meninggalkan gedung Konoha High School. "Sepertinya sudah seluruh murid dan juga guru meninggalkan gedung." Naruto beranjak berdiri.

"Hn." Sasuke mengikuti jejak Naruto. Mereka berdua berdiri dan kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka kembali ke ruang guru. Ruangan yang sudah beberapa hari ini sudah bertransformasi menjadi _basecamp_ mereka.

Sasuke merasa, mungkin hanya ada mereka berdua di Konoha High School. Oh, ditambah satpam di gerbang yang akan menutup gerbang ketika mulai petang.

Setelah kembali ke ruangan guru, Sasuke berjalan menuju jendela yang masih dibiarkan terbuka. Ia merasa si Dobe itu mungkin ada di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak bosan datang ke sini terus, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Naruto mengerjap, "eh, tidak, kok. Aku senang, malah. Serasa hebat bisa tahan berada di dekat _sensei_ sedingin kau, Teme-_sensei_," jawabnya sambil cengengesan.

Oniks Sasuke berkilat kesal ketika mendengar rangkaian kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut si murid pirang. "Dasar bodoh."

"Hehe—bodohku eksklusif hanya untukmu, _sensei_, tenang saja." Naruto menyengir.

"Cepat berhenti melakukan hal bodoh. Aku bosan melihat wajahmu hampir dua pekan ini." Sasuke memejam mata menikmati belaian angin di wajahnya.

Naruto menyeringai jahil, "tapi aku tak pernah bosan melihat wajah _sensei_."

Terasa oleh Sasuke kalau daun telinganya terasa hangat menuju panas. Banyak bicara bocah ini. Bingung bagaimana caranya meredakan gejolak hatinya yang terasa kacau. Sasuke melakukan hal yang dilakukan Naruto ketika waktu pertama detensi.

Sasuke berbalik dan mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga punggung si pirang mengenai dinding. Mata Sasuke berkilat kesal walau tak terjadi perubahan ekspresi di raut wajahnya. Naruto hanya mengerjap melihat tingkah _sensei_-nya.

"Kau tahu dan ingat kalau aku seorang laki-laki 'kan?" Mata Sasuke memandang lurus ke arah mata Naruto. "Aku juga bisa menyerangmu kapan saja. Aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi, jadi diamlah."

Lama Naruto diam dan memandang mata Sasuke. "Lakukanlah, _sensei_," ujar Naruto setelah lama terdiam. Mata Sasuke berkilat kaget mendengarnya, namun dengan cepat ia merasa posisi antara mereka menjadi berbalik. Kembali Sasuke merasakan bahwa punggungnya yang sekarang menempel pada dinding.

"Tapi sepertinya aku yang akan menyerangmu lebih dulu, _sensei_." Naruto merundukkan wajahnya untuk mencapai leher Sasuke. Menghirup aroma _sensei_-nya yang terasa lebih pekat di bagian itu.

Sasuke menahan napas, dia hanya diam.

"Aku tak peduli dengan fakta bahwa kau adalah seorang guru, dan dilarang adanya cinta antara guru dan murid." Naruto kembali merangkai frase. "Yang kudapatkan dan kutahu setelah duabelas hari bersamamu hanya—" ia menggantungkan ucapannya. "—Aku menyukaimu, _sensei_, jadilah milikku, Teme-_sensei_."

Dan Sasuke kembali membatu. Ia tahu perasaan yang dirasakannya. Ia juga terkadang bisa merasakan perasaan Naruto padanya. Namun bukan hanya faktor itu yang Sasuke pikirkan beberapa waktu ini.

Sekolah di Negara mana pun, sudah menjadi peraturan tak tertulis kalau seorang guru tidak boleh memiliki hubungan khusus dengan muridnya. Tidak pantas. Tidak etis. Belum lagi jika mereka harus berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah. Disidang di hadapan guru yang lain karena guru dan murid masih merupakan bagian warga sekolah yang harus mematuhi peraturan baik tak tertulis dan tertulis'kan?

Entah bagaimana pandangan guru lain ketika nanti. Menjadi pusat perhatian dan Sasuke sungguh membenci itu.

Begitu banyak yang menyangkut di pikirannya ketika ia tahu apa yang dirasakannya pada si pirang. Begitu banyak, hingga ia merasa begitu sukar. Namun setelah teringat satu fakta yang melintas di pikirannya, ia menyeringai dalam hati.

"Bodoh." Lama setelah Sasuke bergelut dengan pikirannya, hanya satu frase itu terucap. "Sekolah saja belum benar, kau sudah ingin melanggar peraturan lagi, hah? Idiot."

Naruto hanya bertampang bodoh mendengar ucapan _sensei_-nya. "Aku jadi muak melihatmu di sini." Dan ucapan Sasuke itu cukup membuat Naruto membeku. Ia diam saja ketika Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dari sang _sensei_. Ia masih diam ketika mendengar derit pintu ruangan guru, tanda bahwa ada yang baru saja melewati pintu itu. Sasuke pergi meninggalkan dirinya tanpa memberikan jawaban yang jelas.

Lama membeku, setelahnya Naruto terkekeh lalu tertawa.

Tidak apa. Asal masih bisa melihat wajah _sensei_-nya, bukan masalah untuknya.

Ia tak menyerah. Tak akan menyerah. Ia menunggu _sensei_-nya membuka ruang untuknya agar bisa masuk dalam hati sang _sensei_. Dan ia pastikan si _sensei_ itu akan jadi miliknya. Entah kapan. Namun ia akan terus berusaha untuk itu.

"Yo! Semangat baru untuk mendapatkan Uchiha-_sensei_!" Naruto dengat semangat kemerdekaan mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju udara di atasnya. Besok harus lebih baik!

Keesokan hari, Naruto sudah siap memulai kegiatan belajarnya. Ia sudah tak ingin berulah lagi di pelajaran Uchiha-_sensei_. Kini ia ingin mencoba cara yang lebih normal. Dengan belajar semangat ia akan menarik perhatian Uchiha-_sensei_. _Pray for Naruto_.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Di sepanjang lorong ia bersiul. Namun siulannya berhenti ketika satu kabar hinggap di telinganya.

"Akhirnya _sensei_ dingin itu pergi ya! Huh, tak tahan jika ia terus mengajar di sekolah ini." Salah seorang murid perempuan bicara dengan rekannya.

"Iya. Rasanya tegang setiap ia memasuki kelas. Semua harus semaunya saja." Sang rekan menimpal.

"Padahal Uchiha Sasuke-_sensei_ tampan, ya. Tapi dinginnya itu buatku mundur. Aku bisa dibekukan jika mencoba dekat dengannya." Setelahnya mereka tertawa dan Naruto membatu.

Naruto mendekati dua murid perempuan yang sedang bersandar pada dinding di luar kelas itu. "Tadi bicara apa, ya?" Naruto tersenyum secerahnya.

Dua murid itu sedikit tersentak ketika Naruto datang, "itu, Uchiha-_sensei_ sudah tak mengajar lagi di sini. Aku sempat mendengar ucapan para guru tadi," jawab salah satu anak perempuan di sana.

Pupil safir Naruto terasa mengecil mendengarnya. Ia segera berlari ke ruang guru. Dengan tak sabar ia menendang pintu cokelat itu. Tak peduli dengan sekitarnya., mata safirnya langsung tertuju pada meja di sudut yang sudah berganti pemilik.

Benar. Dua perempuan itu benar. Uchiha-_sensei_ tak ada lagi di sekolah ini. Apa gunanya ia sekolah? Sejak dua pekan ini tujuannya untuk sekolah telah berubah arah. Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke luar dari kawasan Konoha High School.

Setelah memutuskan untuk bolos, Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah. Pikirannya melayang-layang ke peristiwa kemarin. Apa karena ucapannya kemarin, makanya Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar? Apa sebegitunya Uchiha-_sensei_ tak ingin melihat Naruto? Apa sebegitunya Uchiha-_sensei_ merasa muak pada dirinya? Entah bagaimana caranya _sensei_ itu bisa membuatnya galau hingga seperti ini.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang berada di depan sekolahnya. Diam dan bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tak peduli fakta bahwa perutnya belum terisi sejak pagi. Saking semangatnya ingin bertemu Uchiha-_sensei_, ia sampai lupa makan _ramen_.

Sang Surya semakin menampakkan eksistensinya. Sekarang ia tengah berada tepat di atas kepala para manusia. Siang tengah meraja.

Sasuke berjalan menuju Konoha High School, ada beberapa berkas yang belum ia urus di sana. Dan ia akan menyelesaikannya sekarang. Ia sudah tak ingin punya urusan pada sekolah ini. Tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, ada hal penting yang harus ia selesaikan di sekolah yang menjadi rumah ke dua baginya dua minggu terakhir ini.

Sasuke tersenyum singkat pada satpam yang berjaga di gerbang, lalu masuk dan berjalan menuju ruangan guru. Tak perlu waktu lama urusannya telah selesai. Ia berjalan menuju kelas yang berada di ujung lantai dua. Kelas Naruto.

Ia membuka pintu kelas itu, seketika suasana ruangan menjadi hening. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dalam hati.

"Namikaze Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Tak masuk, _sensei_," jawab salah seorang murid di sana. Hati Sasuke terasa mencelos. Si bodoh itu membuat Sasuke menggeram. Rencana ingin berbicara malah tertunda begini. Memutuskan untuk pulang, Sasuke berjalan ke luar gerbang dan berencana untuk menunggu kendaraan di halte bis terdekat. Itu rencananya sebelum teriakan keras menghentikan langkahnya.

"TEME-_SENSEI_!" teriak seseorang dari arah taman di depan Konoha High School. Dengan refleks oniks Sasuke mengarah ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang dengan rambut kuning keemasan sedang berlari ke arahnya. Sasuke hanya diam menunggu si pirang mencapai dirinya.

Di tengah siang yang sedang benar-benar panas, Sasuke berdiri di pinggir jalan tanpa ada sesuatu apa pun yang melindunginya dari cahaya Matahari. Ia tetap menunggu si pirang sampai ada di hadapannya.

Naruto tiba di hadapan Sasuke dengan napas tersengal. Ia menumpukkan tangannya ke lutut untuk sekedar menetralkan jalur napasnya. Lalu kembali menegakkan diri menatap Sasuke yang menatap datar dirinya.

"_SENSEI_! _Sensei_ benar sudah pindah? Apa karena aku? Aku janji tidak akan berbuat seperti kemarin. Aku janji akan jadi anak baik, kumohon tetap di sini, _sensei_." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan semelas-melasnya seseorang yang sedang memelas. Lalu menunduk, takut dengan tanggapan yang akan diberikan Sasuke.

Lama Naruto menunduk, tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari seorang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Naruto menegakkan diri untuk melihat ekspresi sang _sensei_. Tetap datar. Naruto menggeram dibuat _sensei_ yang brengsek ini.

"Hei, _sensei_ jelek! Ayo jawab!" Naruto berteriak kesal. Lalu bungkam ketika laki-laki berkulit putih itu selangkah maju lebih dekat dengannya.

"Berpikirlah. Apa yang bisa kau dapat jika aku bukan staff pengajar di Konoha High School lagi." Sasuke berujar datar.

Lama Naruto bertampang bodoh memikirkan ucapan sang mantan _sensei_. Lalu senyum cerah nan bahagia langsung berkembang di wajahnya. "Berarti tak ada fakta biadab kalau kau guruku!" Setelahnya Naruto langsung memeluk erat Sasuke. Lalu ia berujar sambil tertawa, "TERIMAKASIH, _SENSEI_! Aku suka Teme-_sensei_!"

"Hn."

**FIN**

Extra-story:

Dua orang laki-laki sedang duduk di bangku taman. Satu laki-laki dewasa tengah duduk di sebelah kanan bangku panjang itu dengan sekotak sari tomat di genggamannya. Dirinya sedang sibuk mendengarkan cerita dari seorang remaja berhelai pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"—Mereka bilang kalau Uchiha-_sensei_ tidak akan mengajar di Konoha High School lagi. Aku langsung diam membatu. Kupikir _sensei_ marah padaku karena perbuatanku yang menyebalkan beberapa hari selama kau di sini." Naruto memajukan bibirnya mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Hn. Kau memang bodoh," ujar Sasuke sambil meminum sari tomat dingin yang dibelinya beberapa saat lalu bersama pemuda pirang di sampingnya ini.

"_Ne_, _sensei,_ memang mengapa _sensei_ tidak mengajar lagi di Konoha High School?" Naruto menatap lelaki berkilau oniks kelam itu dengan raut penasaran. Lalu sebuah pemikiran terlintas, "ah! Pasti supaya kau bukan guruku lagi 'kan? Kau ingin kita bersama 'kan?" Naruto berkata dengan senyum cerah bersinar di wajahnya.

Baru saja hendak kembali memeluk pemuda berambut _raven_ itu, gerakannya sudah terhenti karena ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku ini hanya guru magang. Jadwalku mengajar di sekolahmu hanya dua pekan dan kemarin hari terakhir."

Naruto cemberut.

**END**

Puah! Akhirnya selesai! *liat jumlah words* Paraaaaah! Kebanyakan ya kalau untuk oneshot?

Deskripsi padat merayap. Aku rasa banyak keterangan yang gak jelas. Ngetik ini butuh beberapa kali segmen. Ah, ya. niatnya ini jadi NaruSasu. Terinpirasi dari fict salah satu Kakakku yang buat fict dengan umur uke yang lebih tua dari seme, *senggol uke-nya Kak Desi* Tapi entah jadi apa ini.

Maunya nyumbang satu fict di Fandom No.6 buat FID. Namun apa daya, ulangan bahasa Inggris dan ulangan matematika menantiku, TwT Maunya bikin satu lagi. Tapi, entahlah. Doain aja deh ya! XD

HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE, KAWAAAN! Mari lestarikan jenis kitaa~~ HIDUP SHOUNEN-AI!


End file.
